


[Podfic] Tales and Legends

by themusecalliope



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology II, Character Study, F/F, F/M, Legends, Pirates, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Vignette, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 07:19:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themusecalliope/pseuds/themusecalliope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Carmarthen's story.</p><p>
  <i>Tales have a funny way of changing in the telling, and legends only grow: Elizabeth after World's End.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Tales and Legends

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tales and Legends](https://archiveofourown.org/works/45824) by [Carmarthen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmarthen/pseuds/Carmarthen). 



  
  
**Fic:** [Tales and Legends](http://archiveofourown.org/works/45824)  
**Fandom:** Pirates of the Caribbean  
**Characters:** Elizabeth Swann  
**Author:** Carmarthen  
**Reader:** themusecalliope  
**Rated:** G?  
**Summary:** Tales have a funny way of changing in the telling, and legends only grow: Elizabeth after World's End.  
**Length:** 2:32  
**Cover Art:** ...by Me  
**Music:** None  
**Download:** [MP3](http://themusecalliope.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Pirates/TalesAndLegends.zip) | [unzipped mp3](http://themusecalliope.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Pirates/TalesandLegends.mp3) | [Podbook](http://themusecalliope.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Pirates/talesandlegendspodbook.zip)

**Notes:** Recorded as part of the [Awesome Ladies II podfic anthology](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/awesome-ladies-podfic-anthology-ii-anthology-audiobook). Many thanks to the author for permission and to Paraka for hosting. 

_([my podfic masterlist](http://www.vorlonempire.org/calliope/calliopespodfics.html))_


End file.
